This project will support the training of eight students annually at Brandeis University in the field of genetics, most of whom will be appointed in the second year of their Ph. D. training. Students will be engaged in genetics research relating to molecular, cell, and developmental biology and neuroscience, with relevance to the mechanisms and treatment of human disease. The Training Grant Faculty are drawn from highly collaborative and interdisciplinary researchers in the Departments of Biology, Biochemistry and Chemistry. Students work in well-funded and productive laboratories that are supported by recently upgraded core facilities in DNA and protein analysis, proteomics, genomics, microscopy and mouse and viral transgenics. The proposed program emphasizes rigorous training to develop research and other skills including scientific literacy, writing and oal communication and quantitative approaches. The Ph. D. program has a core curriculum of molecular biology, cell biology and ethics and advanced genetics courses, which includes molecular genetics, neurogenetics, population genetics and genomics, epigenetics and human genetics. These core courses are supplemented by elective courses in biochemistry, structural biology, developmental biology, mathematical modeling or neuroscience and courses concerning human diseases such as cancer, infectious disease, neurological and development disorders. Trainees are appointed based on the strength of their academic records and research potential and are supported for two years. Their progress is closely monitored by a committee of Training Grant Faculty selected for each student. Qualifying examinations at the end of the first and second years provide a means to evaluate each student's ability to frame questions and propose research solutions in their emerging area of expertise and in an outside field. The training of students is supplemented by seminars and journal clubs, featuring a wide variety of successful investigators in diverse areas of biological research. Professional development activities feature individual development plans and valuable personal discussions that assist each student's career planning. A new facet of the program is the expansion of skills workshops, aimed at enhancing trainees' master of specific quantitative approaches and fellowship/grant writing skills. Special opportunities for Trainees include enhanced personal interactions with speakers and participation in an annual Genetics Symposium. In addition, Trainees work with Training faculty in the planning and implementation of these activities. The program is assessed yearly through online surveys and personal discussions with Trainees. This, and the small size and interconnectedness of students and faculty, provides training responsive to the needs of each student in a first-class research setting.